CHALLENGES
by High Reacher
Summary: This is just a bunch of story ideas, or starts of stories that I came up with, but I'm not sure where to go from there. All of these are up for anyone to write. I would like a PM if you would like to write one. Once one is taken, I will change the chapter name to the pen name of the writer. I will also put a link to the story on my profile.
1. HP & NCIS LA

_**This is a Harry Potter & NCIS LA crossover challenge.  
Kensi is a witch, and hasn't seen Harry and Ron in a few years. They end up working on a case together. Oh, and Nell's magical too.**_

**Kensi's POV****:**

"Hey Kensi, Hey Deeks." "Hey guys. How was the game?" "Not that good… we lost." "You mean we got creamed, G." Callen glares at his partner, I laugh. Eric whistles for us. We walk up to Ops. and Callen says his famous, "What've you got, Eric?" Eric pulls up a video from a traffic cam. Two guys are fighting, one ends up dead, and the other- whose face is covered- runs away. "We've got nothing on the killer, but…" "Dead guy is Thomas Greenfield (OC- made up name). House address is on your phones." "Deeks and Kensi, check out his house. Sam and I will take the crime scene." I stand staring at the screen for a minute more, "Kensi, you okay?" "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'll be fine." "Okay."

**Time jump**

We get to the house and start going up to it. "… cause I need to know that you'll be okay. I don't want my partner going all weird." "Deeks! For the last time, I'm fine. I was just thinking okay? Just drop it!" "Alright, sheesh." I try the door, it's open, "On three… One… Two… Three!" I open the door and we rush in. Nobody's in there, so we start looking around for anything that could help us. We're about ready to leave, when we hear the door open, and draw our weapons. Some people start coming in, "Federal Agents, put your hands out!" Three pairs of hands come around the corner, and then three people walk in. Deeks goes over the handcuff them, but I just freeze. He stops and turns around, "Kensi? You okay… I thought you said that you would be." One of the guys has been staring at me, when Deeks says my name, realization dawns on his face. "Kensi Blye?" "Yes, and who might you be?" He brushes back his bangs to reveal… a lightning bolt shaped scar!

**Deek's POV****:**

Kensi starts to put down her gun, but then aims it back up a the black haired man. "What was the first thing I said about your invisibility cloak?" "Impossible! I thought it was a myth!" She nods, then aims her gun at the red head. "What did I tell you about the Slytherins singing Weasley is our King?" "Ignore it like I ignore my brothers." "Alright, then I can trust you two to know if he's alright." The black haired one turns to the brown haired one, "Kyle, how many times have I saved your life?" "Twice, Mr. Potter." Potter nods. Kensi smiles, puts her gun away, and hugs the red head and Potter. "Harry, Ron, what are you doing here?" "This is the house of Thomas Greenfield, right?" "Yes… is he…" she trails off. "Kensi, what's going on?" "Oh! Deeks, these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. You guys, this is my Partner and our LAPD Leason Marty Deeks." We shake hands and then Harry says, "This is Kyle Sands. He finished his training earlier this year. "And you've already saved him twice? Geez Harry, you going for a new record or something!?" The four of them laugh, clearly, I'm missing something. "But seriously Harry, Greenfield's a navy officer, you can't honestly tell me that he's one of us." "He isn't. We've been chasing down a guy who decides to come to the US. This is his first victim." "How do you know it was him?" "Having Kingsley as the MOM really helps." Kensi laughs again. "Okay, I'm clearly missing something here, what is it?" Kensi says she'll explain later. "My team doesn't know anything, doyou think we'll be able to work together?" "Not sure, I'll check." He pulls out this mirror. Now I'm pretty sure I can't get any more confused. "Kingsley Shacklebolt- Hello Harry- We have a little situation, sir. NCIS is here, dead guy's a marine, can we combine?- You're the head, you can decide- Yes sir, I understand that I'm head, but you're the Minister- Alright, Harry- Thank you sir- Can you send Sands back, though?- I'll do that sir. Thanks again." He turns back to us, "He's alright with it, but he's feel better if it's just Ron and I, sorry Kyle." "That's alright sir." Then he just disappears. I stare at Kensi. "Car's big enough for the four of us. I'll drive back to Ops, and then we can tell my team." She holds her hand out for the key, I give them to her. We ride in silence. When we get back, I see that Callen and Sam are back, too. "Find anything at his house?" "Nope, but we did find these guys." "Why are there others in Ops? That's what the Boatshed's for!" "They're going to help us." Callen looks behind us, "You better be thankful that Hetty's up in Ops, otherwise she'd be on you about this as well." "When we go up, she'll get me. Well, probably should just get this over with." She sighs as we walk up to Ops. "Miss Blye, I believe that I have very specific rules about others in Ops." "I know Hetty. These are two of my best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Nell turns around, "Did you say Ron Weasley and Harry Potter?" "Yes Nell, she did." The two people look at each other and the red head nods. "May I ask you name, ma'am? I'm willing to bet that if you know us by our names, then you're one of us." "My name is Nell Jones. I'm not sure if you know of me since I'm a muggleborn, and I was in Hufflepuff." "I knew there was some reason that I recognized you when you were first here." "Two questions: 1) were you a friend of Diggory? 2) Were you part of the DA?" "Yes, Cho and I are very good friends, and yes, my patronus is a beaver." "What the heck is going on here!?"

**Kensi's POV****:**

Harry and Ron tell part of their history, and then we all explain magic. After some demonstrations the rest of the team believes. I then ask Nell how she decided on this job instead of a magical one. She told me that her family wanted her closer to them. Oh, the irony of the job. I then told her that I had wanted to be an Auror so bad, but during the classes, I was board, so I took up this job, instead. My dad told me to follow my heart, so he wasn't mad me. Callen then pulls me aside, "Why didn't you ever tell us this?" "The Statue of Security, Callen; I couldn't tell you guys. I even had to get clearance to tell you now." "Did Hetty know?" "She knew about me, and seeing her unsurprised face; she knew about Nell as well." We walk back in the room with Callen saying, "Well, if you trust them." "Thanks, Callen." (I know that he doesn't trust very well.) We both brief the other team on our case, so we'll all be on the same page. Harry gets a call from Kyle that gives us the place that our suspect is, and rush there right away.


	2. HP & Saddle Club

_**This is a Harry Potter & Saddle Club crossover challenge.**_

**Carol and Stevie though that Lisa was just a normal person. Well, as normal as a horse loving Saddle Club member could be. So who's this Harry Potter that keeps showing up, and why do weird things happen around him?**

**Harry's a new student?  
****Saddle Club are 12  
****Pine Hallow's near London  
****Harry's going into 5****th**** year**

**Harry's POV:**

The first time I saw her was like I was seeing an angel. She reminded me of Hermione, but she wasn't as smart as Hermione. I used to sneak out of the Dursleys and go over to her house and play with her. She would always show me her pictures and trophies and explain how cool riding horses were. From the first week on, I always wanted to ride a horse. So, the first chance I got, I asked the Dursleys if I could spent the summer with her and her family. Thankfully they said yes.

**Stevie's POV:**

Lisa has been so excited this week. She won't stop talking about how happy she is to be seeing a friend at the end of this week.

**Lisa's POV:**

So we're near the end of our lesson for the day; Carol and Stevie just went, so now it's my turn to jump, and then we're done for the day. I urge Prancer over all the jumps, and finished with quite a good time. I ended up in second of our class today! When everyone's leaving, I hear more clapping, but just from one person. Max and the three of us are the only ones still in the **corral**, so we all look over to the edge, and I see Harry leaning on the railing clapping!

"That was really great!" he exclaims.

"Harry!" I yell. I get down off of Prancer and run over and hug him. Max gets Prancer for me, and comes over. Carol and Stevie also come over,

"So, I guess this is the friend that you were so happy to see?"

"Yup. Guys, this is Harry Potter; Harry, these are my best friends: Carol Handson and Stevie Lake; and this is our riding instructor, Maximillian Regnery, but everyone just calls him Max."

"You three might want to cool your horses down." he starts walking away, "and I think Mom made some of her famous sandwiches, and put them in the break room."

The three of us look at each other, and then start to pull our horses towards the barn.


	3. NCIS & NCIS LA

_**This is a NCIS & NCIS LA crossover challenge.  
I didn't really have any specific idea where this was going, the idea just came to me. So this doesn't even have to be the first chapter.**_

One day Callen wakes up in a hospital bed. "What happened?" "You were in a car crash", said the nurse. 'A car crash!?' Callen thought, 'Somehow I doubt it was just a car crash.' "Some people were in earlier today and wanted to talk to you, but since you were asleep, they just left you a note. I'll leave you to read it and check up on you later." "Okay, thanks." He said as he reached for the note.

Mr. Callen,

I hope you're alright when you read this. Mr. Deeks has gone to help LAPD with something, and Miss Blye went back to Hawaii. Because it's just Mr. Hannah here, I have some friends coming. I'm pretty sure you'll get along fine with them. We'll come by every day until you're okay… or at least awake. Goodbye for now, Mr. Callen.

Sincerely, Henrietta Lang

A couple hours later, Hetty and Sam come in. "Ah, Mr. Callen, I'm glad to see you're awake." "Yeah, you gave us all quite the scare, G." (Sam added) "Sorry about Kensi and Deeks, they really felt bad. They didn't want to go, but they just had to." "I understand. What happened exactly? I was told that I was in a car crash, but I hightly doubt it was just that." "Well, G., you were in a car crash, but we think it was deliberate." "You don't say. When have I been seriously hurt and it not have been on purpose, Sam?" He glared at his partner, but turned to Hetty. "You said in you note that some friends were coming. Who are these friends?" "I'm glad you asked Mr. Callen." The door opened and in stepped… Ziva David, Tony Dinozzo, and Gibbs. Ziva just smiled at Callen. Tony tipped his head to ask if Callen was okay, G. responded with a nod. Gibbs was the only one able to talk. "How are you doing, kid?"

"Been better, been worse, Gibbs." "Alright kid, you need anything?" "No Gibbs, I think I'm alright." "Okay." Callen turned to Hetty and grinned. "I guess all I need to do is get better so Sam has a partner that he can work with." Ziva looked over the chart on Callen's bed. "Well it doesn't look look you're that bad. Sam will be relieved when you get back." "Yeah, I don't know how I'll put up with Tony." "Hey, I'm…" "Ziva." "Got it boss." She reached over and slapped Tony on the head. "Shutting up boss." Callen couldn't help himself from laughing. A couple days later…


	4. HP & Star Wars

**_Harry Potter & Star Wars_**

**Harry gets picked up when he's young by Remus. Remus takes Harry in as his padawan learner. They both take on Voldemort with the Force. Lily and James didn't die- captured, or fled**


	5. Harry Potter & Star Wars

**_Harry Potter & Star Wars_**

**Deeks is a Jedi, takes over after Callen's arrested. After season 3, but before season 4**

**Callen and Hetty know that Deeks is a Jedi, but no one else does. Deeks taught Callen and Hetty some other languages so that they can talk to each other about things that no one else needs to know about. **

**It doesn't matter if when Deeks comes in, Callen is friendly to him, or not.**

**Deeks survived Order 66, and was sent to Earth to get away from everything.**


	6. HP & SW

**_Harry Potter & Star Wars_**

**Anakin poisons Palpatine, and takes himself off of the council, because he's not a master.**


	7. HP & NCIS

**_Harry Potter & NCIS_**

**Harry and Ginny are parents of McGee or Dinozzo**

**Harry's a relative of McGee, Dinozzo, or Gibbs**


End file.
